Hina e seu Butano
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Hinata, uma histérica frustrada com um temperamento explosivo; Hanabi, sua irmã pirralha e irritante; Sasuke e Naruto, os amigos mais frustrantes e Neji, o primo, que de maior rival de Hinata, virou seu grande amor... Ou não? NejiHina; SasuNaru; LeeGaa
1. A volta dos que não foram

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Nem vai pertencer, não tenho planos maléficos de conquistar o anime, ainda mais porque é impossível oO'

Essa fic vai ser baseada em meus dias escolares, mas não serei eu 8D (Duh)

Hinata's POV inteira.

Avisos: Conteúdo Incesto (Primos) e Yaoi (Gay).

Aproveitem n.n

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, hoje o dia foi cansativo. A pesar de ser um dos melhores dias da minha vida (Acredite, marquei até no calendário como feriado de tarefas escolares, o que significa que eu não faço lição de casa).

Comecei um diário novo para desabafar. Mas eu pensei melhor e decidi que não teria nenhum valor emocional. Só serve para ser elido e proporcionar nostalgia e vontade de rir.

Também para descarregar toda a raiva do mundo á minha volta que me reconhece como fracassada tímida e esquisita.

Nem todo o mundo. Tenho poucos amigos, mas eles são o súficiente. Se é que podemos chamar isso de amigos...

Uchiha Sasuke, quem diria, é um dos meus melhores amigos. Nós fazemos tudo juntos, menos higiene pessoal, sono, sexo (NÃO QUE EU TENHA FEITO).

Outra das minhas melhores amigas é minha irmã. Sei lá, amiga da onça isso sim. Porque nenhuma amiga amarra suas calcinhas na caixa de correio...

E, por último, Uzumaki Naruto. Esse sempre ficava grudado em mim, que nem Sasuke, mas ele viajou de intercâmbio para a inglaterra e eu não sabia quando ele retornava.

Hoje é um dia especial por isso. Em plenas férias, logo depois do fim das aulas, Naruto retornou.

E foi uma surpresa! Porque eu não sabia de nada... Na verdade...

Eu estava sentada na varanda de casa porque, por acaso, era o dia mais quente do ano. Nem mesmo quilos e quilos de gelo esfriavam.

Comigo estava Sasuke, jogado de qualquer jeito no chão de madeira, virando ocasionalmente para cantos mais frios.

Hanabi estava batendo a cabeça na porta.

-Hanabi, pára... - Reclamei sentindo dor de cabeça só de ver.

-... Calor...

-... - E então o silêncio reinou novamente. Passei gelo no meu rosto de novo.

-Eu quero gelo... - Sasuke me assaltou um gelo.

-Devolve meu gelo... - Tentei pegar de volta.

-Meu! - A Hanabi comeu o gelo. Garotinha miserável.

-HANABI! - Eu comecei a puxar o pé dela e em dois segundos a gente se socava no jardim. Não durou lá muito tempo porque mamãe apareceu na varanda com o telefone na mão.

-Hina-chan, telefonema ESPECIAL pra você. - Ela disse rindo. Odeio minha mãe fazendo isso. Ela faz isso quando acha que eu tenho 'namoradinhos' ou 'paquerinhas' (CREDO QUE GÍRIA HORRÍVEL)

-Okay... - Coloquei o telefone no ouvido. - A-Alô?

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Pois é, lá se vão meus tímpanos, meu tecido epitelial da orelha esquerda e todos os outros orgãos auditívos.

-AIEEEE - taquei o telefone no Sasuke.

-Quem estourou os tímpanos da Hyuuga? - perguntou Sasuke indiferente.

-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Sasuke tacou o telefone no lago.

Ambos estavamos caídos no jardim. E o telefone no lago do jardim.

Sasuke se tocou de algo. O que será?

Depois de muito pensar eu cheguei á uma conclusão. Aquele grito só poderia ser...

E, oh shit, o telefone estava no lago.

-PORRA NARUTO! - Hanabi se jogou no lado procurando o telefone. Achou o telefone brincando com os sapinhos :D

-Naruto? Naruto, ainda ta ai?

'Tuu Tuu Tuu Tuu...'

-Ele desligou! - E Hanabi tacou o telefone no lago de novo. - ...Droga - Voltou á procurá-lo.

-Quando teríamos outra oportunidade dessa? - Me joguei na varanda novamente.

-Miserável mania de berrar toda hora. - reclamou Sasuke chutando tudo o que via pela frente (na minha casa, esse filho da puta).

-Sasuke-kun, tenho certeza de que ele vai retornar outra hora. - Minha mãe ria.

Ela estava rindo.

Isso só pode significar uma coisa.

-Mãe, você não...

-Hina-chan, surpresa.

De trás da mamãe saiu um abestalhado e alegre Naruto, loiro e maroto como sempre, porém mais bonito, alto e sorridente. Os cabelos louros haviam crecido um pouco e os olhos se afinaram, ainda sendo vivazes e brilhantes.

-Naruto, seu filho da...

-Hanabi! - Exclamou mamãe com a falta de educação da Srta. Sinceridade.

-Hana-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! - Naruto se jogou em cima da minha pobre irmã.

-NARUTO NÃO ABUSE DA MINHA INOCENTE IRMÃZINHA PURA! - Eu tentava desgrudá-lo com pé de cabra.

- D:' Mas eu queria brincar! - Hanabi se levantou cambaleante.

-Hm... - Sasuke apenas se mantinha de braços cruzados.

Naruto se levantou e me abraçou.

-HINAAAA!

- N-Não berra... - Meu tímpano direito estourou.

Logo depois ele se afastou e mirou Sasuke.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempão.

E depois...

Ah, depois eles apertaram as mãos.

Que decepção...

-Ahh, assim não tem graça! Eles tinham que alkglglhkgl...

-Cala a boca Hana! - Sussurrei para a Srta. Matraca tapando a boca dela.

Babou na minha mão -Mas Hinaaa... Eles podiam se besksldkslkdskd... - Qualquer dia eu coloco uma rolha nela.

-Cara, que calooor! - Naruto se jogou no chão assim como nós quatro.

Tem algo especial na nossa amizade.

Nós não costumamos nos cumprimentar ou despedir muito.

-Naruto, porque você saiu de intercâmbio sem dizer nada e, pior ainda, PORQUE NÃO MANTEVE CONTATO? - Hanabi chacoalhou Naruto.

-Por um teeeempo eu estiiiive sem contaaaaaaaatos!! - Exclamou sendo chacoalhado. - Acontece que eu me mudei para uma casa simples. Aconchegante, lareira, três dormitórios e um labrador amarelo fiel e gentil.

-Zoofilia, Naruto?

-Sasuke seu...!

-Oe oe, Naruto, o que mais?

-Eles estavam sem linha telefênica no momento e também sem internet...

-Mas e depois? - perguntei tacando gelo na Hanabi que ria bobamente da piada da Sasuke.

-Depois eu só queria fazer mistério ;D'

-NARUTO!

-Aeae foi mal! - Exclamou recebendo múltiplos socos. -Depois eu queria aguentar mais um pouquinho sem falar com vocês pro reencontro ser mais 'tchan'.

-Ah, mas você é a pessoa mais idiota que eu já tive o prazer de socar depois do palhaço que nós vimos em Osaka! - Exclamou Sasuke não acreditando no motivo do loiro.

-Senti saudades também, foi difícil pra caramba aguentar TRÊS ANOS longe do Ichiraku ramen e do dango da tia Hyuuga.

-Falando neles, Naruto-kun? - Mamãe trouxe um prato com doces.

-DOCEEE! - Hanabi e Naruto devoraram metade como avestruzes famintos (ignoreee).

-MEU DEUS DO CÉU QUE CALOR! - Hanabi caiu teatralmente na papinha do gato. - EWW!

-Vamos até o piscinão, eu quero ver a cara de pastel do Kiba.

-Não quero iiiiir, muita gente se esfregando e pouco espaço pra nadar. - Hanabi rolava no chão.

-Ah sim, mas é melhor se molhar do que ficar aqui empapado de suor. - Disse Naruto se abanando com as mãos.

-Empapado é uma palavra feia. Diga: Umidecido.

-Vá se ferrar, Hanabi.

-Eu vou pegar biquini. - Eu disse levantando e levando Hanabi pela mão comigo.

-Ahhh me solta! NHAC!

- AIIII SUA MERDINHA! - Ela me mordeu! MORDEU! Ah, se eu pego essa pirralha...

Em poucos segundos ela ria feito louca trancada no banheiro.

Naruto e Sasuke chisparam em poucos segundos.

Vou me trocar agora, depois eu narro o resto.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

**Hinata fechou o pequeno livro e olhou pra a porta do banheiro.**

**-BANZAAI! - A Hyuuga arrombou a porta como um javali selvagem (tem outro tipo?) - MORRAAA! - Em poucos segundos a senhora Hyuuga procurava o telefone do hospício.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END **of chapter 1

POV Hinata e no fim uma pequena narração.

Eu estava pensando nisso á um tempinho.

É uma High School, mas é legal, não é clichê (esperoo \o\)

O POV desse capítulo não é dos melhores, mas a introdução TEM que ser séria.

Séria, que feio :P

O próximo descontrai e relaxa, que nem sais de banho ;D

O Sasuke é ooc porque a mãe e o pai dele NÃO morreram, então qual a necessidade do moço ser sério, frio, arrogante e vingativo:P

Ele só não é normal por causa do Itachi. Esse cara é um pé no saco x.x

Beijos minna \o


	2. Suando feito um porco

Disclaimer: Eu tenho um box do Naruto, mas mesmo assim ele não é meu T-T

Esse POV da Hinata ta mais descontraído que o último, porque na boa ela não é tímida e doce com todo mundo.

Avisos:

HYUUGASCEST (Primos)

YAOI (Gay SasuNaru)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As vezes as pessoas dizem 'Tá tão quente que eu 'tô derrentendo'.

Hoje nós fomos á piscina e descobrimos o verdadeiro significado de suar como um porco ou derreter de calor.

Até agora pouco eu estava calma e tranqüila sentada na varanda me refrescando com gelo.

Depois de seguirmos o conselho de Naruto, fizemos uma excursão até a piscina.

Sim, excursão, porque, lonje de haver possibilidades da minha mãe me deixar ir á piscina sozinha, ela mandou uma pessoa junto.

Ela mandou... Ele.

GRRR

GRAAA

Acho que quando eu descobri eu soltei fumaça dos ouvidos...

Lá veio ele atrás de nós, com óculos escuros e sem camisa. É por isso que eu digo, se quer se exibir, vá para a frança.

-N-Neji-niisan? - Perguntei como toda a boa prima faz.

Na verdade eu não sou uma boa prima.

Eu sou uma prima muito má.

Mas ele pede, fala sério.

-Hinata-sama, sua mãe me pediu para VIGIAR você porque você não sabe se cuidar ns ruas. Infelizmente soou como uma ordem e eu não pude seguir com meus compromissos, espero que se agrade de saber. - E então ele transborda desprezo e não chega nem á me olhar nos olhos.

Fico até impressionada de não ter me chamado de fracassada.

Não foi só por ele, mas também o detestável irmão do Sasuke resolveu, livremente, que nos atormentaria também.

-Itachi? Porque você também? - Naruto exclamou/perguntou/cuspiu nervosamente.

-Porque meu irmãozinho frágil vai se machucar nas mãos daqueles homens brutos e violentos, não quero que ele seja abusado novamente.

-NOVAMENTE? - Naruto cuspiu sangue.

-Itachi mentiroso filho da merda.

-É a sua mãe também, bobão.

-Você deve ser adotado.

-... ¬¬' No rumo que a família segue você é quem deve ser.

-Mamãe gosta mais de mim.

-CHEGA! - Berrou Hanabi. A Hanabi tem essa mania de berrar quando tem gente discutindo, mas geralmente não surte efeito.

-E você é um bunda mole.

-Itachi eu vou arrancar teu braço e enfiar no seu rabo!

-Ah, Jesus, vamos indo gente? - Perguntou Naruto enquanto saía de perto dos dois.

-Espera aí! - Sasuke berrou correndo atrás da gente. Itachi só fez descaso e saiu andando com as mãos nos bolsos.

Enfim, depois de andar cinco minutos Hanabi caiu no chão.

-Argh... Vão sem mim... Eu consigo aguentar mais três minutos antes de torrar no Sol... Vivam por mim... Blergh. #morre com a língua pra fora#

-Hana-chaaaan! - Naruto se jogou no chão com as mãos nos olhos.

-Será que tem dinheiro na carteira dela? #fuçando na carteira# - O Sasuke sempre foi um insensível.

-H-Hanabi-neechan, s-se de-demorar mu-muito v-vamos che-chegar q-quando estiv-ver lotad-do... - Não é proposital, mas a gagueira aparece quando eu estou na presença de estranhos ou pessoas desagradáveis ou colegas que eu não sou íntima.

-DEVOLVE MEU DINHEIRO SASUKE! - Gastei salíva á toa ¬¬

-Se demorar mais alguns minutos a piscina vai lotar de gente e vocês vão ficar apertados no meio da multidão sem conseguir se mecher. - Neji alertou (ou zombou) da nossa condição.

ATÉ QUE ENFIM CHEGAMOS Á PORRA DA PISCINA!

Se eu pudesse gritar eu gritaria alelúia.

Mas eu não posso proque minha boa está cheia de protetor solar.

-Hanbabsiibi sussuxna merdisxijsxinhaa! - Quando estamos distraídos o mal está sempre á espreita. O mal chamado Hyuuga Hanabi.

Trema diante de seu poder.

Eu só consegui gritar palavrões á esmo pois estávamos sozinhas no banheiro.

Ou pelo menos eu pensava.

-OOOH A HINATA SANTINHA FALOU PALAVRÃO ºOº - Gritou uma amiga mais velha do Itachi, Konan.

-Ko-Kxonan-xenpai! - Virgem Maria, lá se vai a minha imagem (ainda com protetor solar na boca).

-Ai que lindinha, você falou palavrão ;D' agarra - Agora eu tenho uma louca de cabelo azul me perseguindo enquano eu tento, de alguma forma, entrar na piscina.

-Hinaaa! Entra! - Naruto nadava de bóia.

-Es-Estou T-Tent-tando... - As pessoa sao meu redor se acotovelavam e entravam na iscina. Como tinha muita gente o suor era inevitável.

-HAAAIAAAA! - Hanabi fez uma linda pose de lutadora e... Se abaixou e foi engatinhando até a piscina. Maldita pessoa pequena.

Okey. Contar até cinco. Se disfarçar de emo. Entrar na piscina.

Certo, primeira tentativa falhou, segunda tentavita: Pedir ajuda á Tayuya.

Essa é sempre minha segunda opção.

-T-Tayuya-chan, e-eu n-não con-consigo entrar n-na pisci...

-SAIAM DA FRENTE SEUS MOLENGAS E DEIXEM A HINA PASSAR! - Ela fez Strike com os caras apenas jogando uma lata de refrigerante vazia. Ainda bem que ela é minha amiga.

Eu passei quase tímida, sim quase, porque não tem como não ser pomposa com uma guarda-costas dessas.

Tayuya é uma amiga que eu fiz á pouco tempo, quando ela estava com problemas em matemática e a nota dela subiu de três e meio para nove e meio em duas semanas, só com aulas particulares comigo. Então agora ela se diz eternamente grata e eu ajudo-a com Inglês e francês. Ela tem lindos cabelos cor de vinho e olhos castanho. Mas pelo seu jeito bruto, força incrível e boca suja ela não tem namorado.

-O-Obrigada, Tayuya-chan...

-Deixa comigo, Hina!

-Hinaa, você tem uma amiga tão legal, ela faz tudo pra você - Disse Naruto puando meu pé e me fazendo escorregar na piscina.

-Naruto, ela poderia ter batido a cabeça e estar boiando agora.

-Mas ela não morreu, Sasuke, e isso importa. - Naruto sorria enquanto era acotovelado. - Tem muita gente aqui!

-Foi o que eu tentei dizer á você, seu loiro.

-NÃO SEJA PRECONCEITUOSA SUA NENEM! - Naruto tentava afundar Hanabi e logo eles competiam quem fica sem folego mais tempo ¬¬.

-Hei irmãozinho #puxa cabelo do Sasuke# Esqueceu de passar protetor solar. - Itachi consegue ser mais mau que a Hanabi...

Mentira, eles estão empatados.

-Solta meu cabelo!

-Que bom que hoje você não passou laquê, foi pra não sujar a piscina?

-Solta agora meu cabelo seu desequilibrado! - E ambos começaram a brigar.

E eu estou derretendo de calor.

Nem com um quilo de gelo isso fica frio, será que tem gente mijando? (DX)

-Hinata-sama, o que vocês pensam vindo na piscina num dia assim? Ah, no que todos pensam, vamos nos refrescar, mas sem deduzir que estariam numa condição dessas. - Neji comentou sorrindo maldosamente de fora da piscina.

-Nii-san... E-Eu... S-Só se-segui a i-idéia d-do Na-Naruto-kun p-porque e-ele vo-voltou ho-hoje...

-Realmente, vocês são um fracasso.

----

Okay, agora eu posso escrever novamente. O fato foi que eu não gosto disso. Odeio que em chamem assim e principalmente, odeio que ELE me chame assim.

Por isso eu passei a tarde chorando sozinha. Agora estou de pijama no quarto escrevendo com os olhos inchados. Talvez seja melhor eu concluir aqui hoje, já que amanhã é meu último dia de férias e bem provavelmente eu não terei tempo de escrever, por isso eu só vou escrever no primeiro dia de aula.

Estour rezando para uma boa entrada, rezando de dedos cruzados.

----

Tô falando, Deus ta de sacanagem.

Ta mesmo.

-HA-NA-BIIIIIIII! - PESTE PESTE PESTE!

Eu estava lá, linda e maravilhosa... Ta nem tanto, enfim, eu estava dormindo tranqüila quando eu senti uma coisa gelada subir nas minhas costas.

Abri os olhos desesperada e levei as mãos as costas.

Ai...

Deus...

Um sapo. De olhinhos pretos e coachando.

Matem-me.

Agora eu estou puxando a Hanabi pelo pé enquanto ela morde minha perna.

-PARA COM ISSO HANABI!

-FODÁ-SE HINA!

É bem assim que começam minhas manhãs, geralmente em dias de aula elas são mais freqüentes

Soltei a peste porque descobri, pela fonte confiável chamada mãe, que faltavam cinco para as sete. Meu horário é as oito. Eu vou a pé para a escola e ainda estou de pijama.

Okey, hora de morfar!

Acho que nem assim resolve.

Com calma, vou fechar o diário e me trocar, escrevo tudo durante a aula.

---

Hoje de manhã depois de parar de escrever eu vesti o uniforme colegial e descobri que eu poderia ser confundida com um marinheiro. Ainda bem que não eram calças, mas porque não podemos escolher a droga do uniforme? Seria tão melhor...

O uniforme é composto por uma saia XADREZ vermelha, beje e branca e a blusa é uma simples blusa social, uma gravata xadrez das mesmas cores que a saia e um sapato de boneca preto. Simples, sutíl e brega ;p

Saí de casa com pressa só comendo o mínimo de café da manhã... Ta, eu não resisto, voltei e peguei uns chocolates.

-Vai engordar e ficar espinhenta :p

-Problema meu, Hanabi.

-Nem quero te ver daqui á alguns meses quando isso virar hábito e você tiver que ir em nutricionista e endocrinologista á torto e direito.

Eu odeio minha irmã nessas ocasiões. Realmente odeio.

Trombei de frente com Neji na saída, mas fiz o que sempre faço...

Opção a) Ignoro

Opção b) Xingo

Opção c) mostro a língua.

-De-desculpe, Neji-niisan! - Opção d) peço desculpas patéticamente.

Mas que a minha irmã, eu odeio o Neji!

-Hmpf - Ele me ignora e eu peço desculpas.

Corri para frente da casa do Sasuke, ah sim, nós somos vizinhos e a gora Naruto-kun é nosso vizinho também.

-Hinata, você sabia que seu cabelo está solto?

-Huh? #prende o cabelo# - Eu tenho essa mania de andar de cabelo preso, já que eu não gosto de chamar atenção e eu acho meu cabelo feio (Feia por inteiro, snif T-T)

-Hm.

-Vamos chamar o Naruto-kun ou ele se atrasa...

-Na verdade você se atrasou, ele disse que vai esperar no ponto de ônibus.

-COMO É QUE É? - o Naruto foi antes de mim? OMG o mundo está saindo de órbita.

-Sim, você perdeu, bobona.

Toma, Hinata, quem mandou desativar o despertador?

Chegando no ponto, Naruto-kun sorriu para mim. Ele realmene havia crescido, já que as roupas do colégio destacavam melhor seu físico.

-Bom dia, atrasados, hehe.

-Hmpf, seu Dobe, eu só estava esperando a Hinata.

-A Hinata acordou com um sapo nas costas, não reclamem - praguejei.

-Tadinha de você, é uma pena que eu tenha uma coleção de sapos, então foi pra isso que a Hanabi pediu...

-E VOCÊ DEU? TA QUERENDO ME MATAR?

-A-A c-culpa n-não é minha...

O ônibus chegou e nós entramos calmamente, mesmo que a cada passo eu olhe mortalmente para Naruto.

-S-Sasuke, a Hi-Hina tá dando medo.

-Não me meta nisso.

-HINATAA-CHAN! AQUI COMIGO! AQUI! - Gritou histérico Hikaru, um garotinho de óculos e cabelos negros. Ele sim parece com um pato (N.A: Lembram do garotinho do terceiro flme? O mimadinho :D).

-Bom d-dia, Hik-karu-chan... Hoje eu vou sentar c-com ele... - Hinata apontou Naruto.

-NARUTO-NIICHAN! - Tinha que ser, agora todos os passageiros olharam para trás.

-NARUTO! - wee, montinho no Naruto \:D\

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Em poucos segundo, houve uma aglomeração em volta do loiro que ficou constrangido.**

**-Como você sumiu assim?**

**-Qual seu problema heim, mongol? Nós ficamos preocupados!**

**-Sentimos sua falta!**

**-Sim!**

**-Nossa, você tá bonito!**

**-VOCÊ CRESCEU MAIS QUE EU?!**

**-Você parece o Sr. Bigodes :B**

**Os comentários rolaram soltos até ****alguém**** em especial entrar no ônibus. Esse alguém tinha moral.**

----

FIM DO CAPÍTULO \o/

Sejam felizes uu

A pessoa não é o Neji porque ele vai de carro com o pai dele n.n

Reviews?

- KaoriH

Wow a Hina implica mermo, mas deixa ela, ainda nem começou a história.

Vai ver que vai acontecer bem mais coisas mais pra frente (SE MINHA VIDA NÃO FICAR ENFADONHA XX)

Beijos

SuperBlossomPPG:

Capítulo!

Hina: Muah #manda beijo# Beijo da gorda :p

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:

A Hanabi me lembra... Ela me lembra minha amiga implicante, com o irmão dela, ou vice versa, sei lá eles são um barato.

Ela e também a minha outra amiga na qual eu baseei o Itachi vs Sasuke :p

Sasuke: Se for assim mesmo eu vou sofrer feito cão :X

Beijo o/

Fafi Raposinha:

Muah Muah sou eu em outras palavras XO

A HIna é capaz de dizer 'Munch my butt' pelas costas do Neji

E a Hanabi é capaz de queimar o cabelo da coitada da Hinata (nem tanto viu ee')

Hanabi: UM BEIJO NO TEU CORAÇÃO ;D

Arsina:

A minha mãe fala paquerinha :B

Beijos XD

Sofia-chan: Esse capítulo é bem bobão, mas ainda NÃO comecei a história, me aguarde uhuahuhauhsuah engasga e morre

Hina: Tsc... #enterrando e colocando placa de R.I.P#

Beijos pra vocês,

TCHAU :D/


	3. Um garoto para dois pretendentes

**Disclaimer: Não tenho direitos autorais sobre ele, até porque não tenho direitos á nada, nem á escolher o que eu como e aonde eu vou '-'**

Os capítulos saem tão rápido O Estou impressionada comigo mesma p

Também, com essas reviews amáveis, até um porco atualiza rápido (Não estou falando do Lula p)

AVISOS: Hyuugascest (Amor de primos, NejiHina), Yaoi (Gay SasuNaru, LeeGaa)

E nessa parte vocês descobrem quem tem mais moral que a Hinata.

Tchans \o/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E esse alguém tinha tanta moral, que nem parecia ter moral.**

**Esse alguém era...**

**------------------------**

Oh My God, quem entrou no ônibus vai me atormentar o dia inteiro.

Conheçam o famoso, popular e estranho...

Rock Lee!

#bateria de comediante# ¬¬

Rock Lee é um sujeito legal, ele era muito estranho até dois anos, mas Sakura deu um fora tão grande nele que abalou a cabeça.

Ele resolveu subir na vida, fez muitos amigos, ficou muito popular e agora é presidente do corpo discente.

Quem imaginada (Dá vontade de falar LOL)

Só que adivinha quem acolheu ele quando ele estava mal por causa do fora?

Eu e meus amiguinhos butanos 3

Agora ele persegue a gente e todo mundo fica com ciúmes (Imagine, ciúmes do Rock Lee).

-NARUTO-KUN! - Lee se aproximou de Naruto e deu um abraço caloroso nele. Todos soltaram exclamações.

-O Lee-sama abraçou o Naruto?

-Porque ele não me abraçou?

-QUEM O NARUTO PENSA QUE É?!

E lá se ouviram os comentários novamente. Eu e Sasuke ja havíamos aquietado no canto.

Geralmente nós não pegamos o ônibus, nós vamos á pé.

Mas justo quando nós conseguimos o ônibus, o Lee resolve ter a mesma idéia.

Porque ele sempre vai correndo para a escola. Já que é capitão do time de futebol e treina as meninas do vôlei.

Famoso não?

Naruto se sentou aqui e logo o ônibus se concentrava aqui. Eu nunca chamei tanta atenção na minha vida, acho que vou ter um treco (Ou um ciricutico onde eu berro e faço uma dancinha esquisita, o que vier primeiro).

-Hinata-chan tem sorte de ser amiga dos três caras mais legais da escola.

-Sim, a Hinata-chan parece santinha, mas não deve ser não p

-O-O q-que vocês q-querem di-dizer? o.o' - EU NÃO SOU UMA PUTA!

NOPE!

NECAS!

A próxima pessoa que comentar chupa a própria mãe :p'

-E também deve ter dado uns pegas neles... - Ótimo, Kiba, você chupa sua mãe :)

Vamos acelerar até a parte em que chegamos na escola.

Descemos do ônibus, Sasuke e Naruto retornaram as brigas comuns que tinhas antes de Naruto ir embora.

Retornaram sim, pois nesse dia de nostalgia Sasuke sorriu o dia inteiro.

Minhas bochechas doeram por ele.

Nos dirigimos ao quadro de avisos.

Ali estariam divididas as turmas e, como sempre, os clubes do ano.

-CLUBE DE TEATRO \o/ - berrou um extra.

Nossa, que grande coisa, interpretar alguém que você não é... Faço isso todo dia, não?

-Ache para nós, Sasuke, você que é alto.

-Hm, algumas qualidades uns tem e outros não...

-ORA SEU TEME!

-Naruto, está berrando na minha orelha! - Reclamou Kankuro, um senpai da turma antiga do Neji.

-Nossa, á quanto tempo Kankuro!

-... CREDO É O NARUTO! - Kankurou berrou e Naruto capotou.

-CLARO QUE SOU EU SEU IMBECÍL, VOCÊ ACABOU DE ME DAR UM ESPORRO!

-Foi reflexo o.o'

-Bem... e.e'

-Olha se não é o Naruto sumido, á quanto tempo heim, chodó? - Temari, a irmã mais velha de Kankurou, apertou Naruto deixando-o sem ar.

-O-Oi Temari-senpai...

-Ah que cute, me chamou de senpai :3

-Naruto...

Realmente, uma das pessoas que mais sentiu falta do Naruto por aqui foi Gaara.

Que antes Gaara era bem isolado, não queria conversar com as pessoas e como tinha medo, assustava quem se aproximava. Medo de não ser aceito.

Então Naruto quebrou as barreias do medo de Gaara e transformou-o em um amigo.

É engraçado comparar as duas fazes do Gaara, é como um video-game.

Só que aqui vai do difícil para o fácil p.

-GAARA!

-NARUTO!

-YAAY! - E ambos começaram á dançar pagode p.

Mentira, o Naruto dançava pagode e o Gaara tocava pandeiro p (É mentira tá, o Gaara é bobo junto com o Naruto, mas nem tanto, mas foi legal imaginar).

-Naruto, nós estamos... -Sasuke parou para cruzar olhares mortais com Gaara.- Estamos no 1º C. - A richa vem da queda mortal que ambos tem pelo, caham... :p

-Aham :D

-Eu também? - Perguntou Gaara esperançoso.

-Sim, você e mais meio mundo. Nunca vi classe mais lotada.

-Quais serão os clubes desse ano? - perguntei depois que Temari e Kankurou disciparam, Gaara era legal comigo por isso eu não gaguejo com ele.

-Depois você fala. Vamos entrar antes que o Lee me ache. - disse Gaara olhando para os lados.

-Porque?

-Ele me disse 'Eu não tenho nem noção de como se fala francês' e eu, casualmente, sem nem prestar atenção disse 'Eu te ensino'.

-...

-Depois que eu percebi já estava correndo para lonje do abraço #suspiro cansado#.

-Gaara, você precisa se tratar - Sasuke suspirou.

-Se o sinal tocar e nós nos atrasarmos vai marcar o ano letivo. - Comentou Gaara ignorando Sasuke.

-... Vamos nos atrasar \o/

-NÃO NARUTO XD - Resposta unânime

Entramos na sala e escolhemos os lugares.

Geralmente escolheriamos as carteiras da janela.

Mas dessa vez Naruto estava aqui.

-MEIO/FUNDÃO É MEU! - Saltou uma três carteiras e sentou no fundão.

-Certo e.e' - Sasuke sentou do lado direito. Eu sentei do lado esquerdo e Gaara á frente.

-Hinata me empresta o CD que você disse que emprestaria! - Disse Sasuke estendendo a mão. Ta bom que eu vou emprestar.

-Nem fudendo.

-Empresta!

-Não, eu menti.

-Eu vou tirar á força...

-Baixa da internet seu obcecado.

-Você também é.

O grupo da vez: Demônios da Garoa.

Riam, podem rir, mas é muito legal. Nós gostamos, Gaara acha bobo e Naruto dá risada.

É uma espécie de samba MPB escrita por Adoniran Barbosa.

Eu compartilho o gosto por Marcelo D2 com o Gaara, que consegue ser um boca suja de plantão.

Já Naruto gosta de Pitty e Majorie Estiano, matem ele p

Mas ele também gosta de Eminen, é muito estranho...

Tirei meia dúzia de livros da mala até achar um caderno. E fi o que costumo fazer: desenhei.

-Hinata e mais um ano desenhando. - Resmungou Sasuke.

-Melhor do que olhar para o professor de química. - Respondi no mesmo tom. - E pelo que meus intintos dizem, ele está se aproximando.

-Porque diz isso?

-Porque os garotos estão se afastando da porta.

-BOM DIA PEQUENOS! Aiai como foram as férias?

-Foram boas... - Responderam alguns alunos da classe.

-E AS SUAS SASUKE-KUN?

-Qual é a da biba? - perguntou Naruto para Gaara me fazendo rir internamente (aquela risada fungada que a gente disfarça com tosse).

-Ela 'tá gamada no Sasuke por causa da aparência e ao que me parece já tentou abusar dele.

-Então era disso que o Itachi falava...

-NOOSSA QUE LINDO ESSE LOIRINHO DO SEU LADO!

-Er... Oie... D:

-Ah como você é lindo 3

-O-Obrigado?

-Oh lindo mesmo #.#

-T-To com medo Hina...

-MENININHO VENHA SER MEU ASSISTENTE!

-Não quero não professor, desculpe...

-VENHA LOGO SEU TEIMOSINHO #.#

-NÃO QUERO :\

-Ah, se você não quer venha Sasuke-kun...

-... e.e #ignora#

- Seu mau :T

-Comece logo a aula professor. - Resmungou a certinha, CDF e lindinha Haruno Sakura (sem desgrudar o olho de Sasuke, uma hora ela fica vesga tentando anotar a lição e olhar pra ele :\)

Acumulando os foras que ela deu, chegam á 23 desde o ano passado.

Yamanaka Ino acumulou 24 e elas estão em conflito.

Mas, sem elas saberem, Sasame recusou 38, mesmo sendo tímida. pois é uma gracinha, é gentil e sabe cozinhar bem. Ainda bem que ela é tímida, não queria mais uma se gabando.

Depois da aula queima-nervos de química tivemos um tempo de Inglês.

Eu manjo inglês :3

Sasuke e Gaara entraram em conflito sobre quem faria dupla com Naruto.

-Eu faço.

-Eu tenho mais direito :p

-Tem não :T

-Tenho sim :p

-Tem não :T

-Tenho sim :p

-Tem não :T

-Calem a boca... - Naruto se sentou comigo -.-'

-Hinata è.é'

-A culpa não foi minha O.O'

-Certo, sentem-se vocês dois. - Ambos fizeram dupla contragosto. - O trabalho tratará de como foram suas féri...

- Ah não professor, que droga, é sempre a mesma coisa! - Reclamou Naruto que se achava no direito de reclamar mesmo que seja eu primeiro dia :/.

-O que você sugere, Naruto-kun? - Perguntou o professor de Inglês, Yamato.

-Um trabalho equiparando gostos que ambos os componentes da dupla compartilham entre si.

Turma:O

E ele nem deu nó na língua.

-T-Ta bem... - Até o professor nem tentou argumentar.

-Hina, qual vai ser o tema da nossa redação?

-Sei lá...

-'Sei... lá...' O que mais? #escrevendo#

-Naruto seu tonto XD - Eu não mereço e.e

-Bem, eu gosto dos meus amigos, e você?

-Lógico que gosto... - Gosto mesmo, sem cinismo, pode até não parecer, mas eu gosto.

-Então vamos fazer sobre nossos amigos!

-Sim, é uma boa idéia!

-Mas antes eu vou ao banheiro! - Exclamou e saiu correndo.

O Naruto sempre vai ao banheiro em horas convenientes.

Porque eu quero ver qual será o trabalho Sasuke/Gaara.

Rastejei até atrás da mesa deles e fiquei atenta.

-Qual vai ser a droga do tema? - Reclamou Gaara, onde até então eles estavam num silêncio medonho

-Dê a sua opinião, assim poderemos conciderar o trabalho em dupla.

-É para compartilhar interesses? Duvído que eu compartilhe meu bom gosto com você.

-De uma coisa eu tenho certeza que nós dois adoramos.

-Se é o que eu estou pensando, não é só adorar.

-Então pensou certo.

OOOMMG EU ENTENDI!

Nossa, eles são corajosos, devem saber que vão ler a redação depois...

Vou pular para a parte em que lemos nossas redações, assim vocês entendem do que eu falo.

Logo, depois de quatro redações, chegou a nossa vez.

Eu sou muito reservada e não consigo ler, então Naruto concordou em falar enquanto eu mostrava o desenho bonitinho que eu fiz.

No qual mostrava nós dois de mãos dadas á Gaara, Sasuke, Hanabi, Lee, Temari, Kankurou e mais um monte de gente. É claro que era chibi.

-'Friends for a life' - Era o nome da redação.

(Amigos para uma vida)

-'In both of case, we, Naruto and Hinata, came living alone to this days of a long time.

(Em ambos os casos, nós, Naruto e Hinata, viemos vivendo sozinhos para esses dias de um grande tempo)

But, in the half of our life, like angels, they come and bring to us a beautiful light, a light called friendship.

(Mas, na metade das nossas vidas, como anjos, eles vieram e trouxeram para nós uma linda luz, uma luz chamada amizade)

These one is a happy experience, who calmly and fully fills our soul.

(Essa é uma experiência feliz, a qual enche calma e inteiramente nossa alma)

Talking about our infancy, we can tell you that we are lonely.

(Falando sobre nossa infância, nós podemos dizer á vocês que nós eramos sós)

We and our FRIENDS, who understand our suffering.

(Nós e nossos AMIGOS, quem entende nosso sofrimento)

They could be, in other case, our love too.

(Eles podem ser, em outro caso, nosso amor também)

Maybe, who knows?

(Talvez, quem sabe?)

Thanks, friends'. - Na verdade, Naruto compôs a maior parte da redação, ele voltou inspirado.

(Obrigado, amigos)

Eu realmente gostei da redação, estou feli de tê-la feita com Naruto. Mas agora sim que vai ser bom, ouvir a redação do Sasuke e do Gaara.

Só consegui repassar para o diário porque ficou na memória.

-Muito bom! Agora, Gaara-san e Sasuke-san? - Chamou o professor calmamente.

-... - Sasuke olhou para Gaara quase desesperado. Pois não sabiam que teriam que ler a redação. E a redação falava, senhoras, senhores, crianças e andrógenos, sobre ninguém mais ninguém menos que...

Ah vocês ja devem saber desde quando leram o casal desta fic.

-Cahem...

-PROFESSOOR EU PRECISO URGENTEMENTE USAR O BANHEIRO! - Berrou Naruto.

-Vai, então.

E eu vi, com estes olhinhos, um suspiro aliviado de Gaara e Sasuke. Salvando a pele de gafanhoto dos dois.

-'A simple person'

(Uma simples pessoa)

Gaara tomou a folha.

-'The one think that we both could say that we like.

(A única coisa que ambos de nós podemos dizer que gostamos)

Like or love, we don't know.

(Gostamos ou amamos, nós não sabemos)

It's a dificult question, but we can answer little by little.'

(É uma pergunta difícil, mas podemos responder pouco á pouco)

-'This person is, certanly, strong and healthfull.

(Essa pessoa é, certamente, forte e vivaz)

And, of this person, I have envy.

(E, dessa pessoa, eu tenho inveja)

I have envy of the sun, who can hold you close.'

(Eu tenho inveja do Sol, que pode te abraçar apertado)

-'I have envy of the warm wind, who can touch and kiss your lips.'

(Eu tenho inveja do vento morno, que pode tocar e beijar seus lábios)

-'And, if this is going to a sentimentaly way, I can say

(E, se isso está indo para um lado sentimental, eu posso dizer)

That I am proud to be a close friend of you'

(Que eu estou orgulhoso de ser um amigo próximo á você)

-'By the way...'

(Em todo caso...)

-'I can say...'

(Eu posso dizer)

-'This person is..'

(Essa pessoa é...)

---------------------------------

**Nesse momento Naruto abriu a porta, sorrindo aliviado.**

**Seguido de uma resposta uníssona de ambos os que apresentavam.**

**-Naru... to? **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRIMEIRO MOMENTO SENTIMENTAL? OMGG KILL ME!

Eles estavam muito emo?

Precisaram de uma preparação pscicológica intensa para esse capítulo.

Gaa/Sasu: Nunca mais apresentar trabalhos em inglês ;;

Awwhhnn... Nesse capítulo a Hanabi não apareceu...

Ok, porque nesse capítulo tem uma pequena entrevista com os Hyuuga!

Entrevista com os Hyuuga:

Kira: PORQUE O MICROFONE NÃO FUNCIOONA:T

Produção: Estamos no ar!! XD'

Kira: Opah! Oeoe! Salve salve meninos e meninas, está no ar o RockGol 2008... Que testo é esse? D:

Produção: Upis... #digita outro texto#

Kira: Bom... COMEÇANDO A ENTREVISTA COM OS HYUUGAS! VENHAM PARA CÁ QUERIDOS D

Hanabi: OLÁ MEUS FANS! \o :p

Hinata: HELLO HATERS:3

Neji:... e.e Ganhando 500 pratas.

Kira: Sentem-se aí nos pufs

Hyuugas: #se sentam# 'PUUF'

Kira: AOAHIioHAIsaios :D

Hanabi: O que é aquilo ali atrás?

Kira: O que? #vira#

Hanabi: isso #da soco# e.e'

Kira: #olho roxo# Certo, vamos lá, primeira pergunta para Hanabi, meu xoxo!

Hanabi: QUE ISSO, MANO, TÁ TIRANDO? Ò.Ó

Kira: O que você sente tendo tantas pessoas que gostaram de você á primeira vista?

Hanabi:... Como se eu tivesse hemorróidas

Kira: Você tem hemorróidas?

Hanabi: Noes :3

Kira: Como você sabe a sensação?

Hanabi: A Hina me contou.

Hinata: EU NÃO TENHO HEMORRÓIDAS:D

Hanabi: Tem sim, mas você não sabe :/

Hinata: Sua mentirosa :p

Kira: Ok, e você Hinata, como se sente sendo irmã da Hanabi?

Hinata:... Como se eu tivesse hemorróidas :/ #bateria de comediante#

Kira: NEJI! Como você está calado!

Neji: Você ainda não perguntou nada... e.e'

Kira: Opah, Então quer dizer que você odeia a Hinata?

Neji: Como primo é meu DEVER protge-la, eu meio que não tenho escolha?

Hinata:...Maldade T-T

Hanabi: Até eu achei mal e.e

Neji: Ç.Ç E-Eu não...

Kira: INTERROMPENDO O MOMENTO HYUUGASCEST, vocês terão muitas cenas mais pra frente, sem pressa :p

Neji/Hina: e///e

Hanabi: Vá responder as reviews ou você acaba dando spoiler :p

**REVIEWS**

aninhaXDD:

LOL curta esse também, mas se você morrer de rir não vai mais deixar review ;-;

Beijos :p

SuperBlossomPPG:

Reviews curtas me broxam sabia?

Mas eu entendo, também não tenho saco pra isso :p

Beijos :3

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:

Hanabi: #Óculos scuros, dando autógrafos# Sorry girl, eu ajo sozinha ;p #Tropeça no salto exagerado#

Oe Oe Oe sinto muito pela Hanabi, o ego subiu a cabeça.

Hanabi #Massageando o ego#: Quem é meu gatinho? #D

Gatinnho chamado Ego: Miau :3

Beijos o/

Nao-chan n.n:

Sai da minha cabeça ser de outro mundo XO'

Na verdade eu estou pensando em fazer um casal assim, Algo como ItaHa...

Hinata: Olha o Spoiler, fresquinho, direto da chapa :X

Kira: Upis :p

Beijo o/

Sofia-chan:

Quem tem mais moral que a Hina?

O Lee :p

Beijos

'madpinguin 8D:

Essa Hina...

Sou eu! MWAHUAHUAHUAHU 8D

Hanabi: Melhor ela tomar o gardenal...

Sasuke: Tem rasão #vai pegar gardenal#

Hanabi: Beijos pra você :X

Fafi Raposinha:

Ouieah, eu sou filha única, como será que eu entendo:B

Ah sim, a Hanabi tem muitos fans...

Hanabi: #sorriso vinte e pontadinha# Beijo pra você também, baby ;D

Hinata: Ité mais oxente!

BEM GENTE

Eu vou fazer propagandinha básica :3

As vezes, no meu fotolog, eu faço comentários sobre essa fic. Vão até o perfil e vejam o link lá

(O fanfiction não aceita link, whatever T-T)

Amanhã, véspera de depois de amanhã, eu vou viajar para a praia.

Já que eu também tenho vida social, minha vida não é só escrever no fanfíction...

... Eu também escrevo no Nyah :D

Beijos pra vocês

Hanabi: Meus beijos valem mais ;D

Naruto: Eu acho que eu to meio apagado nessa fic i.i

Gaara: E eu que só apareci no final?

Hanabi: problema de vocês, eu sou famosa ;D

TCHAU \o/


	4. Acampamento Bemcomido!

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao filho da puta que não sabe escrever romance (cof Kishimoto cof cof)**

**Ora ora viajantes, não percam a esperaça e encontrem o futuro em mim... #levando tiros#**

**Naruto: OMG, que cena degradante xx**

**Kirane: #metralhada no chão#**

**Avisos: Yaoi (SasuNaru, SasuNaruGaa, GaaLee), Hyuugascest (AMOR DE PRIMOS É PERMITIDO Ò.Ó)**

**Sugestões de casais são bem vindas, ok?**

**Podem opinar e sugerir á vontade, idéias boas serão acatadas e Kira-chan ficará feliz \o/**

**Sem mais delongas, á fic \o**

**--**

Sorry girls, fãs de yaoi e afins, mas não superou nossas expectativas.

Eles enrolaram um pouco e deram uma desculpa.

-Vá sentar, seu idiota e nos deixe terminar a redação.

-Ai, que grosseria ì.í' - Naruto se sentou totalmente indignado, enquanto as meninas soltavam a respiração presa. Algumas surpresas e decepcionadas, outras, como eu, na expectativa.

-Então... - Gaara continuou - This person is an confident. - Enrolou.

Eu penso que eles realmente tinham a intenção de falar do Naruto, mas não com ele na sala. Provavelmente Gaara ameaçaria todos nós com um abridor de latas sobre ficar de bico fechado. Acreditem, ninguém contraria o Gaara.

Depois das aulas, fomos ao primeiro intervalo. Eram dois intervalos. Seis tempos, dois tempos para cada intervalo e depois do segundo mais dois tempos.

Complicado?

Ano passado custei pra me acostumar.

Sentamos no jardim em baixo da árvore e o Sasuke já começou a me perturbar com a porra da zoação.

Um minutinho aí.

--

**-Deixa eu ver esse caderninho aí? Se tiver coisa de mim eu vou te zoar até você morrer.**

**-Sai daqui. - Reclamou a menina, fechando o caderninho com força no próprio dedo - AH CARAXXX**

**-LOL se fu...**

**-Sasuke! - Repreendeu Naruto.**

**-Não posso falar se fu...**

**-Não quando estamos num intervalo com crianças.**

**#Crianças olhando assustadas para Hinata gritando palavrões#**

**-Opa... - Hinata para de gritar e assusta crianças- GRAAAW**

**-AHHH MAMÃE \TOT/**

**-Agora sim, PUUTXX MERDXX CACEXXX**

**-¬¬'**

**--**

Okey, 'momento descarrego de raiva' passou.

Continuando, pegamos nosso bentou e nos preparamos para comer.

-Rolinhos de caranguejo #.# - Naruto devorou seus rolinhos na velocidade do som e da luz multiplicada por cinco e meio.

O almoço sempre é muito quieto, ou era, até Tsunade sair na quadra de esportes e anunciar.

- CRIANÇAS! Para celebrar a volta ás aulas, faremos um acampamento de uma semana com todos vocês num sítio muito agradável, sem estudos.

E todos explodiram em gritos, berros e começaram á dançar a conga no pátio.

Eu acho que essa história de acampamento é só pra arrecadar dinheiro pra velha apostar nos bares.

É a vida, apenas viva e se contente.

--

Depois de uma semana de aulas monótonas, chegou o dia feliz que seria o início do acampamento.

Estou escrevendo á noite, depois de tudo, todos estão cansados e dormem.

De manhã eu acordei ás sete e meia da manhã com uma cara de pastel.

-Bom dia... - Disse Hanabi caminhando ao meu lado. Era Sábado e nós ficamos até bem tarde jogando truco.

Dois zumbis trombaram com o zumbi-mor no corredor.

-Bom dia Neji-baka - Reclamou Hanabi dando a volta no menino. Se eu estivesse em sã consciência eu diria bom dia, mas ao contrário, eu pisei no pé dele.

Depois do café da manhã no qual Hanabi empurrou minha cara no ovo mexido, nós nos trocamos e pegamos as malas, colocando no carro do tio Hizashi.

Sim, porque meu pai foi viajar. De novo.

Encontramos com Sasuke e Naruto, daríamos carona á eles para a escola, já que os pais de Sasuke estão constantemente viajando e ele fica com o irmão e o caso de Naruto, o tio Hizashi se ofereceu para levar ele.

-Hinatiuca, se cuida - Mamãe me afogou de beijos. Hanabi, Naruto e Sasuke riram do meu apelido.

Damn it.

-Você também Hanabizuca - Mamãe beijou ela também.

-Pff...

-Cala a boca.

-Tá bem, Hanabizuca - Zoou Naruto e logo estavam se batendo e se matando.

Entramos no carro depois de deixarmos a mala no porta-malas (não falo da Hanabi). Era uma Doblo prateada, por isso cabíamos todos. Neji foi à frente, eu, Hanabi e Naruto fomos ao meio e Sasuke foi à parte de trás, onde estavam as malas.

-A visão daqui é inspiradora ¬¬ - Sasuke só conseguia ver as cabeças de nós três, não, de nós dois, pois Hanabi era baixinha.

-Tem razão, meu cabelo é lindo. - Disse Naruto sacudindo a cabeça para os lados.

-Com cheiro de shampoo infantil de baunilha...

-O que? - Naruto se virou, achando que havia escutado errado.

-Nada. - O Sasuke é tão lindinho quando começa a viajar com o cheiro do cabelo do Naruto...

Na verdade, como você percebe, na redação de inglês eles falavam sobre ele, ambos tem uma paixão platônica por Naruto, já que ele tem um poder de cativar as pessoas gigantesco.

Eu gostaria de ter isso, mas não tenho.

Chegamos à escola e encontramos com Gaara. Ele e Sasuke já começaram com suas crises de viadagem quando Naruto se abaixou para colocar a mala dentro do ônibus. Era quase como 'OMG OMG PEGA PAPEL PRA EU ESTANCAR O SANGUE DO NARIZ!!'

Depois de um longo período apenas discutindo, Tsunade separou dois ônibus: o de crianças e o de adolescentes. Nós entramos e escolhemos os bancos. Naruto queria pegar o fundão, mas já tinha gente, tinha a turma da Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kabuto, Kimimaro e afins.

Chamaram o Sasuke também, mas já imaginam a resposta.

-Já tenho companhia melhor. - Disse Sasuke, fazendo o ego de Karin despencar para fora do ônibus.

-Quem é? - Perguntou Naruto (Ah Jesus, agraciai esta alma com um pouco de inteligência ¬¬)

-Senta logo.

- EU VOU NO CORREDOR \o/ - E empurrou Sasuke para a janela. Eu sentei com Gaara e fiquei escutando o mp4 dele.

A viagem de ônibus foi tranqüila. Bem, até a metade.

Essa metade á qual sempre temos uma parada para lanchar e tomar água. Metade das pessoas ficou no ônibus, outra metade desceu. Nós somos parte do grupo que desceu.

Que pena para mim.

Assim que descemos, Naruto saiu puxando Sasuke para comprar Ramen e logo eu estava sozinha (Ou você acha que o Gaara deixaria Naruto e Sasuke sozinhos?)

E então... Sozinha... Fui pra qualquer barraquinha de sorvete que eu vi pelo caminho. Péssima idéia.

Adivinha quem eu encontrei? Não, não foi o bozô, nem a Dercy (que infeliz).

Foi o Neji mesmo. Nem era essa a pior parte e sim a promiscuidade da atual namorada dele, Mitsashi Tenten.

Uma garota popular que não suportaria levar um fora e por essa gana até força os garotos á beijarem ela.

Tem bons dotes, cabelos castanhos compridos que ela sempre amarra nas laterais, mas reveza os penteados. O de hoje são duas marias-chiquinhas encaracoladas.

-Ohoho! Neji-kuun, é sua priminha! – Ela apontou degradavelmente para minha pessoa. Qualquer dia eu arranco o dedo dela.

-Hm... A-Ano... Konnichiwa... – Comprei um sorvete e fiquei encolhida.

-Hm, deixa ela pra lá, Neji-kun, temos coisas melhores á tratar...- Tenten sentou-se provocante no colo do meu primo e, de repente, senti uma raiva tão forte que eu nem conseguia controlar. Tanto que eu quebrei a casquinha na minha roupa.

Beleeza Hina! Vai nessa, pata.

-Hinata-sama... – Neji empurrou Tenten e veio limpar a minha saia.

Oh gawd, curve-se Tenten!! #risada maléfica#

-Ne-ji, eu estava aqui com você e você me largou para cuidar da sua prima, certo? ò.Ó'

-...Certo.

-E O QUE EXATAMENTE VOCÊ VAI FAZER Á RESPEITO??

-...Nada.

-OORA!! Seu...!

-AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! - Você tem alguma idéia de quem riu dessa forma?

Eu. Euzinha. A própria. Mas eu não me controlei, porque, simplesmente, a expressão de Neji continuava imparcial e Tenten já estourava metade dos poucos neurônios que tinha enquanto transbordava de ciúmes.

Ahaha, até riria de novo, mas...

-Do que está rindo, pirralha? – Tenten inquiriu me olhando com raiva.

Essa foi a gota.

-Eu tenho a sua idade.

-Eu... Você não deixa de ser uma pirralha! Ainda nem beijou!

-É claro porque eu preservo minha inocência, diferente de você, que nem virgem ainda deve ser.

-O QUE?? EU VOU ARRANCAR ESSA SUA BOCA!! E VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI FALAR NENHUMA MERDA!

Ela partiu para cima de mim com intuitos assassinos. Quando eu pensei que estava prestes á morrer, Neji apareceu em frente á mim. Tenten tentou (LOL) empurrá-lo, mas ele não cedeu. Ficou ali, parado, enquanto ela o empurrava com o rosto rubro.

-Eu sou sua namorada, Neji! Ela é mais importante que eu?

-Você que disse que era minha namorada. Eu nunca concordei. Ela é minha prima, do meu sangue... – E acrescentou baixo, para mim – Mesmo que eu não queira – Nessa hora eu senti como se me dessem um soco na boca do meu estômago e senti vontade de chorar. – Então eu tenho dever de protegê-la. E mais... Eu concordo com tudo o que ela disse. – E, de repente, era como se eu nunca tivesse nenhum repúdio por Neji. Então ele não era promíscuo e fútil como parecia?

Meu novo ídolo?

Ok, não vamos exagerar.

Tenten o olhou, indignada, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, como se quisesse falar algo, porém apenas empinou o nariz, virou-se e saiu trotando, com raiva.

Vai lá, cavala.

-Hinata-sama... – Neji virou-se novamente para mim, olhando-me sério. Me deu até arrepios.

-Não... Não fale com **keigo**. – Reclamei, uma vez que já tinha estragado minha reputação com Tenten, não precisava mais ter vergonha. Vamos mandar tudo para aquele lugar e que se fodam todos, certo? (uu)

Neji hesitou por um momento, analisando a situação.

-Não pense que vai ser sempre assim, Hinata – Sentiu a ausência do "-sama"? AHA AHA!! – Nem sempre eu vou estar perto. – E saiu, para o ônibus, e logo senti uma cambadinha pulando em cima do meu ombro.

-Hina! O que aquele monstro ciclope das terras nojentas do Chile te disse? – Perguntou Naruto eufórico.

-Eu... Ele... Eu... A Tenten... Ele... Ela... Hã... – Senti a minha coragem vazar pelos ouvidos de uma vez. Como explicar que toda aquela aversão que eu sentia escapuliu só por causa de um diálogo? – Ele me pagou um sorvete – Eu dei de ombros.

-SÉÉRIO? MESMO MESMO?? – E ficou me chacoalhando.

-ÉE SÉRIO MESMO! Agora me solta? - Pedi delicadamente enquanto tinha a impressão que Gaara e Sasuke se entreolhavam desconfiados. Não existem mais pessoas inocentes nesse mundo. Só o Naruto mesmo. Entramos no ônibus e sentamo-nos, perto do horário onde eu provávelmente tiro um cochilo. E realmente tirei, então não será possível que eu narre esse pedaço de tempo.

Acordei com um tapa na parte de cima da cabeça e a Hanabi gritando pra eu levantar e chiando sobre cobras albinas que viraram negras. Pisquei algumas vezes e me vi no ônibus quase vazio. Hanabi havia invadido.

-Cobras... mas heim? - abri os olhos e percebi que Naruto já havia pego minhas malas. Sorri e me levantei cambaleante.

-NÓIS CAPOTA MAIS NUM CAI - E logo eu sentia minha irmazinha querida insinuando meu alcolicismo.

-No seu caso, você cai.

-Vocês vão mesmo ficar aí dentro do ônibus? Acho que tem atividade.

O dono do ônibus nos deu uma voadora e logo nós rumavamos em direção á dupla dinâmica Naruto e Sasuke.

--

Sasuke: Hei, porque o nome dele vem na frente?

Kirane: Por que eu quis. Qualquer hora se vai querer lançar um CD certanejo ou algo do gênero?

Hinata: Eu compro :B/

Naruto: Volta pra história ¬¬'

--

E então Naruto tacou a mala na minha mão.

-Tó, folgada.

-Mas foi você quem pegou XD'

-... #pega a mala de volta#

-Que mole... - Sasuke deu um pedala em Naruto.

-CRIANÇAS AQUI COMIGO! VENHAM ESCUTAR O BLABLABLÁ DE SEMPRE DE INÍCIO DE ACAMPAMENTO SÓ PRA DEIXAR VOCÊS COM SONO! - BErrou Tsunade.

Adoooro pessoas diretas ¬¬'

E lá fomos nós pela estrada de tijolos amarelos para ouvir o "Blablablá de sempre de início de acampamento só pra nos deixar com sono".

Sentamos nas primeiras cadeiras como bons nerds (?) e prestamos atenção na diretora. Tá, mentira, o Naruto dormiu com o travesseiro na cara e a Hanabi, na metade do discursso, começou a brincar de "bate soco bate vira" comigo. Gaara e Sasuke vegetando.

-... Achamos muito importante a introsação de vocês com os monitores e sempre zelaremos pelo bem de vocês! Divulguem para os amigos "Sítio Bemcomido" só para diversão! Telefone para contato 2354-22...

-JÁ CHEGA NÉ? - Tsunade empurrou o velho dono do sitio para longe com um de direita e se posicionou no microfone.

-Cambada... Vocês vão deixar as malas lá no salão de jogos e depois vão para o campo pra brincar de qualquer coisa.

-...

som de grilos

-VOCÊS TEM CINCO MINUTOS!

Já disse que eu AMO nossa diretora? Pois é! Vida dura. E lá desatamos á rolar pela ladeirona íngreme que dava no campo/piscina/salão de jogos. Virando á direita, poida ser vista a piscina e atrás o salão de jogos. Subindo a ladeira, um refeitório e atrás alguns chalés e quartos. Á esquerda da piscina localizava-se um lago meio torto (sério), uma pista pra jogar bocha e em frente a ladeira um matagau e o campo.

Fora esse lago, tinham mais três lagos, uma tiroleza, arvorismo, um motel... Tá, um motel não.

E bem que eu podia ter dormido o resto da tarde, mas pelo contrário! Guarde as malas e vá jogar Gato e Rato conjunto.

Com mil pirralhinhos eu vou jogar! #cantando#

E, realmente, eu tenho que agradeçer a Deus por ter livre arbítrio. Assim, calmamente, eu me levantei com Gaara e Sasuke e nos retiramos até a arquibancada de concreto esburacada cheia de formigas e favelas da rocinha (maizen?).

E lá o tonto do Naruto e a Hanabi ficaram corrento feito trogloditas acéfalos murchos atrás de uma pessoa aleatória. Tem que ter muita paciência mesmo.

Depois todo mundo brincou de ameba (até eu), aonde você é uma ameba e joga Janken com outra pessoa-ameba e se ganhar evolui pra um sapo, depois um macaco e depois um humano. Por fim um Super-Herói fodástico.

Eu fiquei no macaco ;;'

O Naruto tem sorte no Janken. EU vou matar aquele subalterno. Ele virou Super-Herói.

-Agora que você é super-herói, o Sasuke pode gritar qualquer coisa como "Vem! Vem me salvar meu super-herói! VEM A-GO-RA!" - Hanabi dava pulinhos.

-Hahahaha morri de rir Hanabi ¬¬ - Sasuke e Hanabi começaram uma guerra de tapas.

-Eu não entendi... - Deus preserve a inocência de Naruto.

-É melhor não entender - Gaara arrastou Naruto para a arquibancada na hora que foram decidir os chalés.

Logo, a diretora Tsunade (que já tem um vozerão) começou a fala no amplificador.

-É O SEGUINTEE!! - ai meus tímpanos - Eu vou anunciar os quartos. Começando pelas criancinhas fofinhas de 7 anos...

#Meia hora de blablablá chato depois#

-De 15/16 anos masculino: Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Sabaku no Kankurou.

-OHH VOCÊS FICARAM JUNTOS! - Hanabi começou a sacudir a cabeça de Naruto.

-...Juntos com o Neji e o meu irmão chato. - Gaara emburrou.

-Ah, nem vai ser tão duro assim...

-BUÁÁ!

-Que foi Hina? - Naruto arregalou os olhos.

-Toda vez que eu for visitar vocês eu vou encontrar com ele T-T'

-... #Um minuto de pesar#

...

-Vendo pelo lado positivo! Eu fiquei com meus melhores amigos! - O Lee veio e abraçou o Gaara de bicão.

-... Hei ¬¬'

-Ah sim, o Lee vai dar uns socos no Neji por nós.

-'Pó deixar comigo! #sorriso colgate ultra-Lee#

-É, o Lee me proteje do meu primo malvado T-T

-Hai! #Sorriso colgate + joinha Nice Guy#

-AGORA ANUNCIANDO O GRUPO FEMININO! - ai meus timpanos² - De 15/16 anos: Mitsashi Tenten, Oto no Tayuya, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsuchi Kin.

-... - todos olharam apreencivos para mim.

Mas, sabe de uma coisa?

-OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMFG! COM A CAVALA-DOIDA NÃO!

... Ja vi que vai ser um loooongo acampamento.

--

**The end.**

**Tá, o fim do capítulo.**

**Nanananaa Demorei né?**

**Mas graças á segurança física e boa que mantemos com a conexão mundial internet, eu posso dançar a macarena e voces não me trucidam por demoras dois mil quatrocentos e quarenta e seis anos pra postar capítulo novo!**

**Mas, vejam pelo meu lado...**

**Eu fiquei um tempo sem criatividade já que o acampamento acabou #gota-master#**

**Por isso, vou compensar escrevendo mais rápido, prometo #cruza os dedos nas costas#**

**Momento Reviews:**

**aninhaXDD:**

**Ah eu sei, todos moooorrem de rir nas minhas fics #toma bananada# Ok, nem todos T-T**

**Hanabi: Esse é o chamado fracasso personalizado #aponta Kirane#**

**Kirane: Morra ¬¬ #metralha#**

**Té mais o/**

**Anala Blackwell:**

**Sabe, eu amo o Gaara (nem tanto quanto o Lee ou o Naruto), por isso eu queria descontrair o clima pesado e "não sei de nada sobre nada fora ódio" que ele passa no anime.**

**É meio broxante, né?**

**Beijos**

**- KaoriH:**

**Sim sim, att #depois de trocentos mil anos fugindo de cadeia e tiras#**

**Veja, GaaLee até que é comum, mas não o MEU tipo de GaaLee.**

**#lixa**

**Certo, a Hanabi é irritante...**

**Hanabi: Eu sou irritante? Espere até a próxima segunda-feira, quando perceber que suas meias esavam cheias de escorpiões...**

**Kirane: Comporte-se, moreco :**

**Hanabi: ... ¬¬'**

**(L)**

**Beigosmeligadofixo**

**kisa-chan.6:**

**Atáque maníaco descontrolado de contrações respiratórias (vulgo crise de riso).**

**Tenho muito disso lendo fics da Peeh (recomendação fresh 2.0)**

**Beeem, eu tive que disfarçar porque senão o yaoi começa num capítulo e acaba no outro, poxa XD**

**Bem, continue acompanhando e faça uma leitora e seu laptop chamado Akito felizes 8)**

**beigosmebipa**

**.bruh-chan xP:**

**Ahh... Como asseeeem?? TT**

**Deixar reviews é crucial para uma escritora!**

**Eu, por exemplo, só vou postar/escrever/pensar no caso se tiver mais de 10 reviews.**

**XD**

**GaaNaru e SasuNaru é agradável #-#**

**Beigosmantenhacontato**

**piii:**

**Tipo, seu nome me lembra aquele apito que dá quando fala palavrão.**

**"Seu filho da (piii)**

**piii: Meu filho? oO'**

**I'm keeping it up, budy! XD**

**continue acompanhando!**

**Beijos até quinta no chá (??)**

**Fafi Raposinha:**

**Sua professora é inspiradora, a professora de matemática da minha amiga dança pump it no meio da aula pÔ XD**

**ACOMPANHA TUUUUDO!**

**Beijos!**

**Oranko-chan:**

**Beeeem, disputas doem e imaculam o coração (frase de banheiro!)**

**Reviews curtas são tão chatas quanto o chá das seis.**

**Beijos!**

**Aurora Lynne:**

**Ok, desenho NejiHina? **

**Mandamandamandamanda!!**

**E-mail disponível no perfil!**

**Que tú e sua irmã "Poison Lee" sejam eternamente risonhas XD**

**Hanabi: Adoro fãs que dão risadas!**

**Beigosmiiil!**

**Karol Caputo:**

**NOO COMENTS SUA REVIEW, OK CAROL? XD**

**Vê o que achou do capítulo e fala amanhã na escola o/**

**xauz oo'**

**Caramelled Vinny-kun:**

**O Lee owna com felicidade, isso é difícil de achar nos dias de hoje -b'**

**Bem, a Hina tá mais simpática com o primo dela agora, mas o verso eu não sei, acho que o Neji... Opa, spoiler :'**

**Beigos**

**TÁ AÍ RAPAZEADOOONA QUE LÊ ESSA FIC MEDÍOCRE QUE NUMA ESCALA DE 10 LEVA 6,3 DE NOTA!**

**Uma frase inspiradora (Direitos autoras by Flávia)**

**"Na vida, nada se cria, tudo se copia"**

**Ou sejam, simbora piratas! (??)**

**Beijos everyone here!**

**Domo matta nee! (mistura de três linguas maizeeen?? ..)**


	5. Hyuuga versus 1010

**(Disclaimer: Me matem, Naruto pertence à um cara no Japão, quem liga mesmo?)**

...

**Caramba, eu achei que ia levar pelo menos uma pedra na tes...**

**Naruto: Ah... Ah Kirane?**

**Kirane: Eu 'tava no meio do meu apelo emocional, que foi?**

**Naruto: Ahn... tem algumas pessoas aí fora do estúdio...**

**Kirane: Se for testemunha de Jeová você vai limpar meu quarto por três seman... OH MY!**

**#Rebelião do lado de fora# FORA COM A ESCRITORA! FORA COM A ESCRITORA**

**Kirane: Mas, mas, mas...**

**Naruto: Tem um helicóptero esperando no terraço.**

**Kirane: Hm, volto em duas horas, agente. Bom trabalho.**

**Naruto: Sim senhora.**

**Kirane: #Vai para terraço e sobe no helicóptero# I'll be back! #helicóptero bate no prédio mais próximo, o corpo da autora nunca foi encontrado#**

**Avisos: Contém yaoi forte, com probabilidades grandes à declarações de amor explícito. SasuNaruGaa, LeeGaa, NejiHina, por hora apenas SasuNaruGaa e NejiHina.**

**Como a Hina e os meninos estão em quartos separados, haverá narrações em conjunto com o meu amigo Sasuke (8D) que lerá para nós sua "agenda pessoal" (só um outro nome que os meninos dão pro seu diário).**

**--**

**A correria era tão grande que nem os monitores queriam ficar parados, estava tudo tão animado que, de repente, Hinata começou a chorar.**

**-BUÁÁÁ MINHA VIDA ACABOU! - mas só notavam os amigos que estavam próximos e suportando a dor de ouvido que a Hyuuga dava. Com carinho, proferiam palavras de consolo.**

**-Se fudeu troouxa! Arreee!!**

**-Para com isso, Dobe, nós também vamos sofrer nas mãos daquele inescrupuloso caótico do Neji.**

**-... Também acho!**

**-Ele não deve ter entendido nada, Sasuke. - Gaara pegou suas malas e esperou o resto do pessoal (lê-se Naruto, o resto que morra).**

**- Hinata, o que diabos está fazendo com essa maldita folha? - Sasuke viu Hinata escrever com sangue em uma folha de bananeira.**

**-Escrevendo meu testamento.**

**- AH VÁ SE FODER XD**

**--**

Neste exato momento estou preparando o meu funeral, vai ser com flores pretas e murchas, para demonstrar meus sentimentos antes de morrer...

E não é nenhum tipo de exagero, afinal uma semana inteira dormindo no mesmo lugar que cinco das maiores encrencas do colégio é pra fuder legal, não literalmente óbvio (a não ser que Tenten tenha um strap on (1), mas aí ja é muita sacanagem).

E ainda tem esse bosta do Sasuke me enchendo a paciência.

-Olha, aceite o fato de que tem que encarar seu problemas, fora que eu aposto que o Naruto vai ficar aparecendo por lá de cinco em cinco minutos só pra saber como você está. E também, vai ficar apanhando das meninas que se trocam de porta aberta e acham que nós somos os tarados.

-FIlhas da pu...

-Olha as crianças Naruto.

-Hã? Eu ia falar filhas da pulga 8D'

-... Eu já devia imaginar... Eu te amo loiro - Tá, ele não falou nada disso, mas bem que pensou.

- Agora, meus amigos, me vou em encontro ao meu destino cruel... - Acenei e saí assobiando a marcha fúnebre enquanto Gaara chorava com um véu preto e um lencinho de viúva.

**-- Agenda do Sasuke (no jutsu) --**

Hm. Hei.

Essa é... A minha agenda. NÃO! Não é um diário de merda, é uma agenda de acontecimentos. UMA A-G-E-N-D-A! Entendeu?

Ótimo.

Narrarei aqui com meus sentimentos. Não liguem, ok?

Fomos logo para nosso quarto. Temos aquela terrível missão de desarrumar as malas que as mães costumam passar a noite inteira arrumando, dobrando tudo milimétricamente apenas para, quando chegarmos, alguém como Naruto tacar tudo no chão (detalhe, é a sua mala, não a dele) para pegar um boné emprestado.

- Naruto... Olha minhas roupas...

-... 'Tô vendo... São bonitas.

- Não foi isso o que eu quiz dizer, mas repare, elas estão no chão...

- Não devia disperdiçar suas roupas assim...

- CATA E COLOCA NA MALA!

- AAAI 'TÁ BOM JÁ 'TÔ INDO!

E ele abaixou e catou todas as minhas roupas. Isso, bom menino, é assim que a esposa tem que ser... Ooo, eu não pensei isso.

- Vocês, fracassados, não fiquem trazendo aquela minha prima aqui, ou eu vou expulsar todos.

- Você que tente! - Berrou Naruto, na cara dele. - VAMOS TRAZER QUEM NÓS QUIZERMOS AQUI! E A HINA-CHAN VAI COM CERTEZA VIR AQUI!

- Pois eu quero ver você berrando do lado de fora, quando eu trancar todos vocês de noite! - Neji segurou Naruto pelo colarinho e eu tive de intervir. Como um raio, eu não sei como, mas logo estava segurando o pulso de Neji, com cara de poucos amigos. - Ah, olá Uchiha, veio se juntar ao genocídeo?

- Vá se fuder, largue ele.

- É a sua namoradinha?

- L-A-R-G-U-E.

-... E se eu disser que não? - Não sei porque, mas de alguma forma meu olhar foi tao ameaçador que até o próprio Naruto tremeu. Neji o largou, irritado. - Quando estivermos sozinhos, loiro, você vira pó. Espere e verá. - E saiu prepotente. Agora sim que eu não vou largar dele.

- Nunca mais se afaste de mim.

- Credo, Sasuke, eu não sou uma menina! Eu luto Kendo, lembra?

- Hmpf, quase morreu agora...

- OLÁ!

- WAAAH! - Naruto cambaleou e caiu para trás ao ver um homem de cabelos grisálhos na janela.

- Como vão? Eu sou o monitor de vocês, Kakashi! Como vão?

- Mal. - Respondeu Gaara sem medir esforços.

- Uau, que quarto animado...

- NÓS SOMOS ANIMADOS! - gritaram Lee e Naruto, enquanto o resto apenas encarou o monitor.

- De qualquer forma, esses dois vão ter que sustentar todos vocês na torcida? Falando nisso, Naruto quer ser o mascote do quarto? Vamos ser um time no Enduro, e geralmente temos um mascote e...

- WEE! EU SOU O MASCOTE! YEAH!

-... De qualquer forma, qual vai ser o nome do nosso time?

- Shinobi! - Lee respondeu quase automáticamente.

- Uau, você já tinha pensado no nome?

- Sim, Tsunade-sama havia me dito sobre isso de times e eu fiquei pensando...

- Todos concordam com Shinobi?

- ...

- ...

- POR MIM TÁ OK!

- Pare de gritar um minuto, Naruto.

- Aahn, Sasuke seu teme chato.

-... Que se dane.

- Então, será Shinobis!

- Falando nisso, onde está Neji? - perguntou Lee.

- Saiu faz alguns minutos. Parece que ia na cantina do refeitório...

-- **Fim da Agenda (no jutsu) --**

Olá! Hina's back! Sentiram minha falta?

Então, depois de todo aquele choro por causa do quarto, segui meu caminho.

Fui arrastando minhas malas até o refeitório, onde trombei com, quem diria, Neji.

- Ah... Foi ma- ... Quer dizer, desculpa. - Dei a volta e saí andando até o refeitório. Senti, talvez, um olhar furtivo em minha direção, mas como eu já disse, foi um olhar furtivo, para os leigos, foi um olhar discreto. Mas eu me senti feliz, pela primeira vez, por estar chamando a atenção do Neji-prego. Porque? Pergunte à Deus, ou Freud explica.

-HINATAAAAA - Uma fedelha se tacou em mim.

-Hanabi...

-Hinata, pobre de você, ter que aturar a Tenten... Mas eu fui checar a lista de quartos e nós somos vizinhas!

-VOU TER QUE ESCUTAR SEUS RONCOS ATÉ NO ACAMPAMENTO? MAMÃE VEM ME BUSCAAAAAR T.T

- ¬¬

- Ora, Hinata, está no meu quarto, não?

-O-Oi Ino! - levei um bruto susto.

- Ah, que fofa, você ainda gagueja? Quase nunca falo com você...

-Não, é que eu levei um susto mesmo : )

-... Ah é, você sabe onde é o nosso quarto?

-Sei sim...

-EU TAMBÉM SEEI \o\ - Hanabi saiu puxando nós duas pelos cabelos com uma fantasia de Speed Racer.

Chegamos à tal cabana. Era parecido com um subúrbio, tudo cubicular e pequeno, grudadas umas nas outras, me senti numa favela.

- Ahn... Meio... Pequeno? - Eu comentei desapontada, mas Ino parecia radiante.

- Pela primeira vez vou acampar como os pobres #.#

Eu esqueci de mencionar que nosso colégio é colégio de gringo?

- VEM HINA! - Nem me conhece direito e já com essa intimidade? Que isso garota...

O que importa é que Ino me atirou para dentro da cabana me fazendo quebrar uma parede. Logo depois arrumamos nossas camas, que seriam um beliche, aonde eu dormiria em cima, pois Ino está louca para quando os meninos colocarem sapos na cabana e ela poder se jogar em cima de mim com medo (¬¬).

- Pirralha! Você viu? Seu primo me deu um BEIJÃO! - Tenten me puxou pelos tornozelos de cima da cama e eu fui forçada à cair de bunda no chão.

- Vo-você-vocêe... Por acaso você não está planejando arrancar minhas roupas e me estuprar com um strap-on, está? x.x

- Strap-o-quê??

-A... Nada não.

- Então, como eu dizia, ele me agarrou ali, e me abraçou, e puxou meus cabelos, e enfiou aquela língua na minha boca!

- Do jeito que você é, acho que deveria ter enfiado era outra coisa.

- Fica na SUA, Yamanaka.

- Ora, mas já discutindo? Eu nem cheguei no quarto e essas desnaturadas ignorantes já estão se chutando e se xingando. - Haruno Sakura, aquela CDF de poucos amigos, entrou no quarto com uma cara desagradável, qual é a dessa menina? E ainda dá em cima do Sasuke que prefere mil vezes um loiro Narutesco à uma TOP model...

- Ah, é a Haruno-CDFoda. Como vai, nerd?

- Nerd é a senhora sua mãe, sua piranha.

- COMO É?

OLHA A TRETA NO QUARTO! Enquanto isso, eu subi de volta à minha cama e fiquei assistindo Tenten tentar (LOL AGAIN!) quebrar o nariz de Sakura, enquanto Ino fazia de tudo para dar um calcinhão em Tenten e Sakura apenas gritava e batia em todos com um livro de matemática.

Eu juro que, se eu pudesse rir mesmo com medo, já teria até virado asmática de tanto rir, mas eu estava com medo de dar um piu, ou elas me atacariam no lago. Foi como um anjo que caiu do céu, mas Tayuya chegou.

- Quê qui tá pegano aê, manow? - A mina do gueto entrou no recinto. Eu senti calafrios e subitamente me veio a imagem de Tayuya com a camisa regata branca manchada de gordura, comendo coxa de frango frito, arrotando e coçando o saco. Tadinha da Tayu-chan, eu sou tão má u.u'

- Ah, é você, a menina da xereca-pinto... - Tenten começou a rir, mas logo estava sendo afogada na privada do banheiro. - BRULBULBBLU!! O.O'

- Ahahaha que divertido. - Ino batia palmas enquanto Sakura apenas bufafa e arrumava suas coisas.

- Ta-Tayu-chan...

- HINA! - Tayuya pulou no beliche do lado e sorria mais que uma criança antes de seu presente de natal. - Ficamos no mesmo quaarto né!

- HINATA SUA BRUXA! Tudo isso é culpa sua! - Tenten, enxarcada e mais feia que um cão afogado, parou em frente à minha cama, com uma cara... Desagradável.

- Eu te odeio.

- VOCÊ MORRE HOJE! - Tente me puxou literalmente da cama e me deu um soco da cara. E eu? Ah... Minha amiga, eu sou uma pessoa da paz, mas não toquem no meu rosto.

- SUA BISCATERAA! - E logo ambas estávamos nos espancando com espadas de kendo, até que eu tropecei. Tenten sorriu com desdém, mas enquanto eu estava caindo, puxei ela junto e ambas nos espancávamos ladeira abaixo. Oh, se eu caio, filha, você vem junto! Até que eu escutei...

- HYUUGA CAINDO! - Exclamou a voz esganiçada de Naruto enquanto gargalhava e nós nos chocávamos à uma árvore.

- EEEWW eu to cheia de folhas! - Esclamou Tenten.

- Tá... E cheia de formigas também, parece que elas vieram atrás das folhas... Olha tem até alguns cupins que vieram atrás das formigas e...

-AAAAHHH - e logo, Tenten estava longe, correndo como uma pomba manca.

- Era mentira, uhuhu.

- Campeã: Hyuuga! - Exclamou Hanabi da porta do quarto, comemorando.

- Me ajudem aqui, cavalheiros. - Irradiei sarcasmo ao ver os meninos folgados de braços cruzados me olhando com cara de "Levanta daí sua porca fedida". Lee veio até mim e me levantou num puxão, eta menino forte. - Ae, valeu Lee.

- De nada, Hinata-san! #super-sorriso-colgate-tripla-ação#

Entrei no quarto e olhei para o estado das minhas roupas. Ótimo, não tem nenhuma 5-a-sec por aqui mesmo, não dá pra lavar as roupas e a minha mãe me disse que quanto menos bagagem melhor... Mamãe, nessas horas eu queria poder ter uma mãe normal...

- Tadinha da Hina-chan, toda sujinha... Mas aquela 10-10 (2) é uma viadinha mesmo.

- Viada? Quer dizer que ela vai nos agarrar de noite?

- Não sei, por via das dúvidas, use duas calcinhas.

- ... O.O'

- Meninas! Olá, eu sou a monitora de vocês: Anko!

- Oooi Ankoo! - Disseram todas (menos Sakura) sorrindo.

- E agora... Meninas, vocês todas... EM FILA! AGORA! TODAS! - em um segundo estávamos todas sendo julgadas.

- Ah... Sim... Loira, olhos azuis, busto avantajado... Porém, falta muita... Classe... E o quadril é muito fino.

O queixo de Ino caiu.

- Próxima... Hm, olhos verdes... Cabelos bonitos... Mas é uma tábua.

O queixo de Sakura caiu.

- Hm... Bonita, cabelos bonitos, olhos bonitos, corpo bonito... MAS AGE COMO UM HOMEM! INACEITÁVEL!

Tayuya... Bem. ela deu de ombros e foi comer salgadinhos.

- E você... Cabelos negros, olhos claros, pele branca,mas tem um bom corado nas bochechas... Corpo bom. Está ótimo, vai ser a mascote.

- Mas que é isso? - Perguntou Ino, voltando a sentar na cama.

- Temos que escolher uma mascote e um nome para a cabana, afinal terá o Enduro mais para frente e talz...

- Enduro é aquilo que todo mundo passa quatro horas da noite na mata procurando papeis inúteis com palavras ainda mais inúteis e pasam em lagos e coisas nojentas assim...?

-... É.

- Legaaal #.#

- Então, se concordarem, nossa mascote será a Hinata. Mas precisamos de um nome.

- Que tal... Gatas Poderosas?

- Vá te fuder, estamos no colegial. - Disse Tayuya, num resmungo.

- Ai... Foi só uma sugestão... - Ino se encolheu.

- Que tal deixarmos a Hyuuga escolher? - Sakura palpitou. Enquanto isso, nossos queridos ratinhos estavam esgueirando na janela e Sakura ativou seu Sa-radar-suke. - OIE SASUKE-KUN! - exclamou a menina se debruçando na janela a dois sentimetros de Sasuke, que se afastou imediatamente.

- LA PUTA! (3)- Exclamou Ino, assustada com os meninos na janela.

- Você vai escolher, Hina? Qual vai ser o nome, heim? Heim? Heeeim?

- Calma, Naruto, eu tô pensando... Eu pensei em... Kunoichi.

- Kunoichi? - Perguntou Sakura, olhando por cima dos ombros. - Não pensei que você soubesse tanto.

- Jovens garotas Shinobis.

- Shinobi é o nome do nosso grupo - disse Lee, sorridente.

- Neji-niisan concordou com isso? - perguntou Hinata - Ele sempre odiou essas coisas...

- Ele não estava nem aí. - disse Gaara, observando um pássaro em uma árvore.

- Que bom, os nomes combinam! - exclamou Naruto.

- Que se dane, Naruto, sai da frente pra eu poder conversar com o Sasuke-kun... - Sakura foi empurrar Naruto, mas sua mão foi parada por Sasuke... E Gaara, ambos ao mesmo tempo, olhando-a com cara de poucos amigos - M-Meu Deus...

- AH AGORA ESTAMOS TODOS FELIZES NUMA REUNIÃOZINHA AQUI? - Tenten havia voltado. E estaa de mau-humor e com um cabelo horrível. Claro, ainda estava com os danos da água de privada. - SAIAM DAQUI! EU VOU ME TROCAR! Exceto se o Neji-kun quiser, ele pode vir aqui e ficar o tempo que quiser.

- Como eu havia dito, Naruto, elas te espancam por se trocar de porta aberta.

- É.

- CAIAM FORA! - E lá se foram os quatro coitados assim que 10-10 bateu a porta na cara deles.

- Uau, Tenten e sua força sobre-humana... Sobre-feminina.

- Cale-se Ino.

- Cale-se você! - e logo as duas travavam uma guerra de cotonetes nos beliches.

- Ah... Vai começar o acampamento mais turbulento do ano... Epa, espera ai!

- Cadê a Kin?

- Quem? - Sakura virou, indiferente.

- Kin!

- Não, HInata, é "Qu-E-m"

- Eu perguntei da "KIN"

- Ah! ... Sei lá, deve estar por í se esfregando no Kimimaro ou algo assim.

- ...

-- **Agenda do Sasuke (no jutsu) --**

- Não vai ai.

- Onde?

- Aí, na mata, aí onde você quer ir e cutucar aquele ninho de vespas.

- NINHO? - Algumas menininhas que estavam brincando na porta do quarto se esconderam atrás do muro.

- Eu acho que seria mais lógico elas gritarem "VESPAS?" a gritarem "NINHO?".

- Acho que a autora só está com preguissa de apagar a frase.

-... Quem?

- Não sei...

Meu Deus, que gente estranha. Enfim, eu estava impedindo Naruto de ir até o ninho de vespas cutucar e ser perseguido, como sempre. Retardado.

- Maaas, Saaaasuke!

- Mas nada, você vai se machucar. Ponto.

- Parecem um casal... - Comentou uma das menininhas... Moegi.

- Eles SÃO um casal, se liga Moe-chan u.ú - Hanabi reapareceu das trevas.

- Oh.

- NÃO SOMOS!

- Mas eles não andam de mãos dadas...

- Vão andar...

- NÃO SOMOS!!

- Mas Hana-chan, eles vão se beijar, vão?

- Claro que vão.

- NÃO...!

- Não adianta discordar, Naruto, elas não vão mudar de idéia... - Eu, interamente, estou sorrindo. Todos estão nos vendo como um casal! Wee!... Credo, isso foi gay.

- Maaas, Saaasuke!²

- Esqueça isso.

- Ma-

- Beija ele, Sasuke. - Hanabi sorriu, com as mãos na cintura.

- Hn?

- Pra calar a boca dele.

-...

Até que não é má idéia, sujeitinha cria de beuzebu.

- Sasuke?O que é isso? Está ponderando? Hei, Sasuke?

- Cale-se. - E fiz.

Mas fiz mesmo!

...

O que eu fiz?

Dei um croque nele.

- ITAI! (4)

- Cale-se!

- Ah, traiu minhas espectativas, Marreco.

- Problema é seu, peste.

- Um dia você beija.

- É! - concordou a tal Moegi.

" CRIANÇAS! TÁ NA HORA DO RANGO! BOIA LIVRE! PAPINHA DOS NENÉNS! VENHAM COMER AGORA OU COMAM GRAMA!" A voz da nossa diretora ressoou com o megafone. Parece... Que é hora do almoço.

--

**Cabei um capítulo de pura enrolação! WOO!**

**Whatever, eu prometo mesmo que o próximo vai ser rápido e vai ter bastante de tudo, NejiHina, SasuNaru, LeeGaa... Vocês vão gostar, de qualquer forma.**

**Próximo capítulo: Trincheira do Almoço!**

**(1) - Strap-on: Um pênis falso que as meninas podem usar em volta da cintura como um pênis de verdade... Ew.**

**(2) - 10-10: seria Ten-Ten em inglês 8D**

**(3) - La puta: é tipo "CACETE!" em espanhol o.o**

**(4) - Itai: Ai... oo'**

**Uau, Reviews!**

**Fafi Raposinha: **E ae Fafi? AMO suas reviews! Simplesmente são GIGANTES e SUPER alto-astral! Sério!

Conheço Azumanga Daioh 8D (Azumanga Ooji? Nani? Nande Daioh? Doko wa Ooji-sama? DX)

"Lu-La-Lu-La Piano wa sekai no

Yume saki nohara ni melody" .

"Rapsberry Heaven, Hitori janai wo

Yakusoku shite no Heaven

Rapsberry Heaven, I'm coming back to you"

A partir daí não sei mais de cor XD.

Anyeay, te amo, comente assim para sempre 8D

Beijos!

**x.PsychO.x: **Bom linda (o) (tipo, nunca se sabe se é homem ou mulher com esses nicks andrógenos), a 10-10 é muito legal mesmo, mas eu sempre pego alguém diferente pra ser meu Bode Espiatório e dessa vez é ela, fazer o que, vai ser ela até ela tomar vergonha (q)

Bem, espero que você sempre acompanhe a fic e deixe fics lindas como essa 8D'

Continuei! Beijos.

**Lira Kuran: **Ta aí, elas se espancaram 8D Em homenagem à você ;D Beijos!

**Tia Cle:** #leva voadora na cabeça#

Mas você também se sentiria pressionada se tivesse aula e dois cursos a parte te ocupando espaço de tempo ò.ó'

De qualquer forma, também amamos LeeGaa, somos irmãs de Sangue Otome! #brilha#

Não fale mal da Sakura, ela vai te bater com os livros dela O'

Enfim, o Lee merece mais atenção no anime e nessa fic talvez ele seja o rei do baile, vai saber ;D

Beijos!

**Ué, acabou? Ç.Ç, vocês me ferem profundamente (ESPECIALMENTE SENHORITA ARI-NÃO-IDENTIFICADA QUE BEM PODERIA DEIXAR UMA OU DUAS REVIEWS!)**

**Quando a média de uma fic que era de 10 ou mais reviews baixa pra 4, a autora não devia ter motivos para escrever, certo? Então PONDEREM POHA!**

**Ok, estravazei. Cliquem ali e deixem review, ou eu mato... A fic 8D**

**Beijos!**


End file.
